F.A.N.G. (Fang of Nguuhao)
F.A.N.G., also known as the "Great F.A.N.G.", "Greatest F.A.N.G.", or "F.A.N.G-sama", is a recurring antagonist and one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, which appears for the first time as the secondary antagonist in Street Fighter V. Meister of War Obsessed with avenging M.Bison's defeat the last member of Shadowloo turns to Zorg to help him get back at the heroes for striking a mighty blow at the organization. TGTTA 2: The Mutliversal Reversing Adventure The Joker pulled him from his timeline to work for the legion and for him. The Two attack the Federal Prison where Bender escaped and kill plenty of Secret Agents. Fang and The Joker then send their Teen Titans Go to follow The four heroes. Fang joins Joker, Thawne and Darkwarrior in invading the Waverider, where he attacks many members, most obivously killing Morty in front of Rick out of pure sadism. He pays for it later at Jorgen's hands who arrives to save The team and get the group together Fang joins Joker's team and tries to steal the parasites and tries to kill RIck and Twilight with his poison touch though Slade's team ends up saving them from near death and he hastly makes a retreat. FANG, Darkwarrior and Eggman Nega go after Phineas and the others under Thawne and Joker's orders. and are all hot on their trail and use the campfire they had to follow them. Phineas and Isabella take out the magic cannon ready to shoot something and it turns the three have found the crew and FANG tries to kill the team with Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior Duck firing big guns at them with Past Bender and Django also firing their own beams while Marceline uses her own vampire powers on FANG to keep him from poisoning the other guys. FANG and Joker show up and yell at the Titans for getting drunk and Robin tries to kiss up To Joker, which FANG does not approve and tells Robin to stop or he will the victim of a toxic death. Joker tells the titans that this won't be tolerated and threatens them. FANG continues to work under Joker and Bison to find the spear, poisoning and overlooking things as he goes. FANG works under Weil and Joker after getting the spear as Weil uses him as a leader for his army in case anyone speaks out of term with him. FANG then also pledges allegiance to Toffee when Toffee Reveals what he has really planned. Fang learns from Toffee about his two master's death at Deathstroke's hands as Toffee believes he must convince them of their team up with him. FANG and the rest of the villains secure Toffee his kingdom and success through Fang's poisoning. FANG then attacks Mewni so Toffee can use this to his advantage and he sure does some slaughtering and is attacked by long range fighters before making his getaway. He is eventually slain by Deathstroke's followers when they try to make time for the heroes to get to Toffee. Category:the new Elders of The Realm Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Poisoners Category:Assassins Category:Nameless Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Shadaloo Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil